It all started in the sea
by Honicks
Summary: This is a story that changes how Hiccup and toothles meets and with that their destinys change too. K for violence. Hiccstrid
1. You're Leaving

**I don't own any of the characters of HTTD, Dreamwork does.**

**"It all started in the ****sea"**

Welcome to Berk, the sweetest Viking island you will find in the north, we love celebrations that include any type of alcohol and of course we love our almost eternal winter, in this winter paradise we have just on problem, the pests, or how we like to call them...the Dragons.

Yep, those fantasy creatures that rule the sky like to mess with us and steal our food, but well in this Viking island I would be amazed if something didn't tried to kill you.

My name is hiccup, and I am probably the less respected Viking that has ever lived( at least long enough to tell a tale), But that's something I'm about to change.

* * *

**"You're leaving"**

Hiccup ran out of his house as he heard the alarm, Dragons, this might be just his opportunity to prove himself, this might be the time he kills a dragon and earns a little bit of respect, but first, he had to attend some chores at the forge.

His work was simple, he just needed to open the forge and hand the weapons to whomever came for one, but he had always thought it was even too simple, even for "Hiccup the Useless", so he designed an automatic dispenser of mazes, swords, shields, and spears, everything a Viking needed during Raid, he just had to open the window and pull the lever.

When he was finally reaching the forge he saw the other teens, not much to say about Snotlout, the teens or Fishleg, but Astrid was a complete different story, she was almost perfect, she had everything a Viking would need, the only problem was that she was too focused on being the best to boder in enjoying the other things.

As Hiccup finishing his labor at the forge he heard the scream he was waiting for:

!NIGHTFURY! !EVERYONE TO THE GROUND!

This was it, he took his latest invention and the one he had more pride in, a net launcher, as he placed himself in an open space he kept asking for it to appear again, after some seconds there it was again, a nightfury, or at least what looked like one, he shoot without thinking it two times and hoped for the best, looks like Thor was not on his side this time, a complete failure the net was not even near touching the night fury.

With his first and only shot wasted Hiccup couldn't do much, so he decided to return to the forge, just to make sure everything was alright, at his return everything was going smooth he only re filled the maze and sword storages out of boredom during the rest of the raid.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup was getting ready for some sketches, he was thinking of a new tipe of trap, one which would cover a great part of the village and would cause no harm nor disturbance to the people, he was in the middle of his thinking that encountered Stoick the vast, his father and chief of Berk.

"Mornin' Dad"-Said Hiccup with a yet tired voice

"Mornin'"-Answered Stoick

His father was a man of few words, but when he wanted to say something it was easily seen in his face.

"What's the matter?"-Asked Hiccup not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer

"You're leaving the island"-Said Stoick with a serious face

"What?"- Hiccup couldn't believed what he was hearing, yes, he was Hiccup the Useless, and yes he had messed it up a lot of times, but why send him away? Why now and not when he had messed it up?

"Don't Misunderstand me"- Stoick Said as confusion rose in his son's eyes-"you're leaving with Gobber and the other teens"-Stoick took a sip from his mug an continued-"You six will be training under Gobber's teaching"

This was bad, normally for a Viking leaving to train wouldn't change a lot from training at the village, but Hiccup was not your normal Viking, he was more of a fishbone if compared to one, the difference was that Hiccup had his brain and the forge which could help him overcome any strength problem, without the forge he was gonna have a real bad time

"When are we leaving?"- Asked Hiccup, this time completely sure didn't want to know the answer.

"Today, when the last light leaves the island" - Those where Stoick's last words of the conversation as he left the house, it was more than clear that he didn't had anything more to say.


	2. The Storm

**The Storm**

"Great"-Hiccup thought-"The Gods must be having fun playing with my destiny"

Hiccup threw a sigh as if accepting his destiny to failure, while he started to look for supplies, he would need everything he could find while they were still in land.

When he finished packing all he could find in his room and was going to the forge to pack some tools that might come handy during their travel he found an incredible surprise. Astrid, the almost blond perfect Viking was waiting outside the forge.

"Hi"- Said Hiccup in a shy voice, the only response he got from Astrid was a pair of rolling eyes as if saying"Not him please".

"Did you needed anything?"- Continued Hiccup not expecting a good answer while opening the forge.

"Ahg"-Said Astrid-" I just need my axe sharpened, but if Gobber is not around I think I will just have to do it myself"

"I can do it"- Said the boy in an indignated voice, he might be useless at almost everything but smithing was one thing he was proud of.

Astrid didn't expected a response from Hiccup, Hiccup the useless was talking back, she was surprised, and even a little angry, but she saw that he had confidence in what he said.

"Well"- said Astrid in a more relaxed voice- "I suppose it's alright if you don't break it"

Hiccup ignored the last comment and started with his work, the axe was old, one could easily tell that it was her first axe and that it would break in about a year or two, maybe even three if you sharped it with care.

Astrid could see the focus in Hiccup's eyes, she didn't even care about not hearing a response of her comment in a couple of minutes her axe was ready for another round, it looked almost as if it were a new axe.

"Thanks"- Said Astrid without any emotion showing in her voice or face

Hiccup was not expecting this, he was expecting more of an angry face as he always did

"You're welcome"- Said Hiccup after a few seconds when he broke out of his confusion.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were already in the docks getting everything ready as the last light of the day faded away. The boys were putting their stuff in the boat, everyone had different things, Fishleg had packed some fish roads and a couple of maps, just in case they needed, Snotlout just brought a spare helmet the twins had a mysterious bag which no one really wanted to know what was inside, Astrid had her axe that was more of a charm because Gobber was in charge of providing the food and the weapons.

When they were ready to sail there was a strong wind-"Looks like there's a storm coming"- Said Fishleg with the common fear that was always heard from his voice-"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow"- he continued

"No, this will be part of the training too"-Said Gobber with a smile as if a storm coming was a something he had hoped to happen-"lets get into the sea already, the sooner we go the sooner you become real Vikings"- And with that said they headed south of Berk.

* * *

The storm was bigger than Gobber though, he was expecting some wild winds an big waves but what he was seeing was the worst storm Berk had ever seen in at least 10 years, he knew that a boat like the one they had would survive without a scratch, the problem was the teens, this was their first sail alone, and even with Gobber's orders they didn't knew what to do.

"Scratch!"

A huge wave had send them against a rock, luckily the boat took almost no damage, but the hit was strong enough to send Astrid, Who was trying to secure all the weapons, flying into the ocean. Hiccup was the first to see her flying in the sky, he took a rope and threw it to her, Astrid grabbed the rope with ease but as if the gods thought Hiccup was having too much luck they made him trip and loose his balance and fall into the ocean as well.

Gobber made a lot of tries to save them, but all of them ended in failure. There hadn't passed an entire day and he had already lost two people, and the son of the chief no less, this sure was bad.

* * *

_**A/N:**_**Thanks for reading :) I would love to see some reviews just to know how I am doing, This is my first Fan Fiction so any review is welcome**


	3. In an island

**In an island**

The next morning Hiccup woke up laying in the sand, a crabs pinch had taken him from his sleep, he coughed a pair of times and looked into the woods in front of him.

"Where am I?"-he muttered to himself

He stood up, he had some small injuries through all the body, nothing serious, but one could easy tell that after he lost consciousness in the ocean, he didn't had a pleasant walked to the shadow of a tree, and heading to the ocean he sit down to make inventory.

No survival tools, no maps and the only weapon he had was a dagger Gobber gave everyone to always keep with themselves, oh and he had a small empty bag that was in the shore. He really needed to be saved soon so he decided to start looking for some branches, he was wet and cold, the last thing he wanted was to get sick in the middle of a deserted island.

As he ventured in the woods he started to notice some footprints in the mud, he wasn't alone in the island at least there was some kind of animal there, from the footprints Hiccup could tell that it was big, probably as big as a bear, doesn't really mattered, what mattered was that it was too big for him and for his little dagger.

* * *

After getting enough wood and it already been midday he decided to look for a clear to make his campsite, he saw one, with a little pond too, he decided it was a good spot, but as he walked to it he saw something lying in the earth, he quickly hide behind a tree and hold his breath, he thought a little what to do.

"Just a peek and if it's too dangerous I am leaving"-He said to himself as if giving himself some confidence.

He quietly turn around and tried to see what was that, after a second of concentration he relaxed and thanked his luck, it was a human.

"Human?"- He thought to himself, why would a human be lying in the middle of the day on an island so far from Berk and any other village.

Hiccup approached the clear with a lot of caution, when he finally entered the clear he dropped the branches and run towards the person.

"Astrid"- he called as running towards her, he kneeled besides her and isnpected her, she was burning and really red, she obviously had a fever, and a big one.

"OK"- he said as laying her down on a more comfortable position-"The first thing we need is to get you dry"

He ran back where he dropped the branches took them and got to get a fire started next to Astrid, he was resolved to get her back to health as soon as it was possible.

When the fire was ready he left to look for some more branches, he had not expected to need fire during the day too so he needed more than he had already recollected, he also needed something to eat, some fruit maybe, it wasn't winter yet so there had to be some fruit left on a tree.

* * *

He returned to the camp some hours later, just in time to revive the flames , he had found enough branches to last the night and some dry big leaves he could us to cover Astrid and warm her up, as for food, he had only the luck to find a couple of apples and an orange, he decided to dine the apples and leave the apples to Astrid when she had woken up.

As time passed Astrid was looking better, still, Hiccup decided to stay up the night to keep checking on her, just to make sure nothing happened.

* * *

During the night Hiccup could see how Astrid jumped from some sweet dreams to some terrible nightmares, when she smiled he muttered to himself- "She's probably killing some dragons inhere dreams" and when she started kicking the air he said- "Yep definitely dreaming of Snotlout's flirting". And when he was not too busy making some smart comment on Astrid's dream he was drawing in the floor, he had tried to draw some failed maps, he also draw a sketch for a raft to get out of there if needed, and finally the draw he was most proud of was a portrait of Astrid's Peaceful face while sleeping, such a shame he had to erase it before she woke up or else he would get a good beating.

Hiccup was staring at Astrid's sleeping face when he heard some movement in the middle of darkness, he rose his eyesight to encounter a pair of green glows in the darkness, he stared at them for some seconds and then they disappeared, lost in the darkness that embraced them once.

Hiccup shook his head, maybe he was too tired to continue being awake, he erased his perfect portrait from the ground and lay at the opposite side of the fire, he used his bag as a pillow and adjusted himself a couple of times before loosing himself in his sleep, he was still worried about tomorrow he would need to make a better try if he wanted to get a descent lunch and a healthy one for Astrid who was still peacefully dreaming just a fire from him.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hello everyone thanks for reading, in the next episode I plan to the two of them to meet toothles, thanks for keeping reading dont forget to send some review to make this work better.**


	4. The Encounter

**The encounter**

The next morning Hiccup found himself in quite a funny position to sleep, he stood fast hoping Astrid was still asleep and hadn't seen anything, to his look she was still laying in the ground with the same pleasant expression he last saw from her last night.

After some stretching Hiccup was resolved to venture into the woods and at least find some proper breakfast, the sky was clear he didn't need to worry about another storm coming so he did not needed as much wood as yesterday.

When he was reaching the woods he noticed some fish lying in the floor.

"Why would there be fish in the middle of the ground?"- he thought to himself,- "maybe the gods were starting to make some kind of fish that walked on earth during the night"- he jokingly told himself, then he stood still as he remembered the green glowing last night, maybe it was not his imagination, maybe this fish were brought here by the owner of that greenish glow.

He doubted for a second and then decided he was in no position to waste those fishes, he took them and walked back to the campfire that was barely living, he threw some branches and started to cook the fishes, some moments later the sweet smell of food was invading their campsite.

"Hugh"- said Astrid as waking up to the delicious smell

"Where are we?"- she asked as noticing she was lying in the ground, she tried to stand up but was too weak.

"Just rest"-she heard from a kind voice as she was handed a cooked fish, she rose her eyes to see who was her companion, when she saw Hiccup's face she froze in amusement.-"Hiccup?"- she thought to herself-" Well that only meant that they were gonna die soon so it didn't really mattered where they where"- she continued thinking while accepting and eating the fish.

Hiccup didn't quite knew what the stare meant, maybe was surprise, maybe she was too weak to glare at him but still tried, the rest of the breakfast was invaded with a strong and awkward silence none of them said a word, Astrid didn't even care, and Hiccup was too scared to break the silence.

When they finished their meal Astrid went straight to sleep and Hiccup left the camp as fast as he could with the excuse of gather some wood, when he was in the middle of the woods he heard some cry for help from something anything but human.

He stood still and quiet until he heard it one more time he gathered all the courage he could find in himself and ventured to find whatever was the beast behind those cries. As he approached the source he could feel how his knees started shaking and his heart was starting to betray him.

When he was near enough to see the beast his jaw dropped in amusement.

"Night fury" He told himself in the form of a whisper. The dragon was in some kind of Viking trap, unable to free himself.

Hiccup approached the beast while looking for his knife, this was the perfect opportunity to win himself a name, well another one than Hiccup the Useless.

When he was in front of the beast he found it really hard to kill, not physically, but emotionally, was he really able to kill that beast, as the doubt started to find place in his heart he saw the beast in the eyes, those green eyes that had already accepted it's fate were looking at him just waiting to see what the boy was about to do.

Those eyes were like a punch to Hiccup's pride, what was he doing, those green glows from last night were from this dragon, this dragon had helped him and he was about to kill him, he gluped and started to cut the rope which trapped the dragon.

When the dragon was free it jumped to the young boy and held him in the ground with his big and powerful paw, it was growling at him.

"What was I thinking?"- Hiccup thought, this was a dragon, they didn't help humans, they just killed them, Hiccup probably just imagined everything and now the cost of his clumsiness was his life.

The dragon was still growling when he grabbed the knife from Hiccup's hand, threw it in the air and turn it to ashes in a single movement.

"Great"- Hiccup thought, now his chances of surviving had really reached suddenly felt how the dragon set him free from his paws. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, just to see how the fierce beast has turned into a somewhat cute animal waiting to be pet.

"Toothless?"- he said while noticing his new friend had no visible teeth-"I could have sworn that you had..."- The dragon interrupting with a growl showing his teeth that pooped out of his gums, towards a moving bush, noticing it was just a little animal he went back to his playful/cute state.

"Teeth"-finished Hiccup who was lying in the floor because of the surprise.

* * *

During the next days Astrid woke up, and Hiccup found a way to disappear every day in the woods with the excuse of finding food and build a raft, he was really making one, but he never had a lot of hope in it, he was sure it would sink in less than a minute, he really spent most of his tome with toothless, learning the life of a dragon from his new friend.

Because Hiccup always returned with his bag with enough fishes and some fruit to last another day, Astrid didn't really cared how he got them, she was too busy collecting wood to maintain the fire alive, their only hope of being rescued was that someone saw the smoke.

As the days passed Hiccup was enjoying himself more and more, him and Astrid talked a little bit more each day, who knows maybe soon he was going to be able to make her smile, even laugh, and that added to the fact that now he had a new best friend, honestly he wasn't that desperate for a rescue.

* * *

_**A/N:**_**Hello every one hope you enjoyed this chapter, just telling I am going to be very busy this weekend so I probably wont upload anything until monday, Tanks for reading.**

**Thanks for the reviews i am going to try to solve this problems :)**


	5. How to survive a training

**How to survive a training.**

There had been 3 days since the storm in which Astrid and Hiccup got lost, Gobber and the teens had been looking for them but without enough resources they had stop looking and started going to the island in which their training would begin.

During the trip Gobber's only concern was that Hiccup, the useless Hiccup was lost in the sea, he only found peace knowing that Astrid, the most promising teen of all, if he was with her at least he could survive a couple of days, maybe a week if they were lucky.

Gobber's training began with a simple task, get your own dinner using only the dagger he gave them at the beginning, they could craft any tools they wanted, but they couldn't't use any of their clothes nor any other object they had in their person. As expected the Ruffnut y Tuffnut were too busy fighting each other over a branch to go look for food, Fishleg only focused on getting fruits and other plants, not a healthy meal but enough to keep you alive another day, and finally Snotlout was too busy running after a deer that had laughed of his Vicking honor.

Gobber, already expecting all his students would fail had been looking for food to make a good meal for everyone, he caught a deer so even after their failure his students had a proper meal. While he was out he started scouting the area in look for something that could be too dangerous for his students, for example a dragon nest. Gobber return victorious with a deer and with the success of not finding any danger.

The next day Gobber promised that tonight the ones that didn't't brought any food would not eat, as the teens leave Gobber could hear them complaining about his survival training and how Snotlout would ease the fighting training and how useless it is a survival training, after all they had a village to return, not like they were out cast. Gobber made a serious face when hearing the last part, maybe there was no home to return to when they finished their training.

During the next days while the boy were getting food, Gobber spend his days looking for Astrid and Hiccup, Stoick would never forgive him for losing his son, the days passed and the teens were getting better and better, until they were good enough to start their dragon training, this was a bad thing for Gobber, his expeditions were complete failures and with the new training he would not able to have more expeditions, this meant he couldn't't do anything for Hiccup and Astrid, f they wanted to survive, in case they were still alive, they would have to find a way to find them.

The dragon training wasn't't as simple as the survival, they would have to first find some dragons, they had some dragons at Berk but Gobber assured them that if they ever expected to find the dragon nest they would have to be able to sense them, to feel if a dragon was near, at the second day of dragon training Fishleg had found what looked like a temporary nest of a Groncle.

"It must be somewhere over here"- said Fishleg while carefully followed the fresh steps of a Groncle.

He clumsily stepped on a branch, alerting the Groncle that was peacefully sleeping on a tree, the Groncle fired from the tree, Fishleg was able to cover himself with his shield. He started running to the camp as the Groncle was firing at him. When the Groncle was out of shots it flew away leaving the boy alone.

Fishleg sighed in relief, he had not captured it but at least he had survived, and that was something he was proud went the rest of the way walking in an easy pace, when he finally reached he searched for Gobber to get some tips to do it better the next time he encountered it.

"You did What?"- Gobber asked with a really angry voice- "You have showed that Groncle the way to our camp, and you let it go as if nothing happened!".

Dragons were not stupid creatures, if you showed them the way they could easily reach a village, or in this case the camp, and Gobber knew it pretty well. They probably hadn't enough time to get out of the island or move the cap so they had to act quickly.

"Grab your things!"- Gobber shouted- "And grab all the food that you can!, We're leaving the camp!"

"What?!"- shouted a confused Snotlout that couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Just do as I say!"- was Gobber's only response.

Gobber and the kids took all they could and leaved as soon as they could, after a few minutes of walking north they found a small cave. When they entered they heard some trees falling down in the direction of the camp. The Groncle was back, and might had invited some friends to the party.

Gobber knew that with his actual companions he didn't had any possibility to win, they had to hide until the Dragons were gone.


End file.
